The one with another sister
by losttear
Summary: set somewhere between series 3-4...what happens when one of the friends finds out they have a long lost sister?


_Disclaimer: I don't own F.R.I.E.N.D.S …I wish I did sob sob_

_Ok…I was bored 1 day and decided to rite a fic, so…hope u enjoy it _

**The one with another sister.**

It was raining heavily outside the little coffee house - Central Perk. The six friends sat in their usual seats, discussing the fact that each one of them has an obsession. They always 'discuss' something and then leave it at that, but this time it was going on for quite a while.

"I am _NOT_ obsessed with crummies!" Monica took a bite of her cake, which was carefully held above a napkin.

Joey raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah? Well then you wouldn't mind that Ross was eating the cookies on the couch, while you were asleep." he smirked

Ross' smile faded "I gotta go to the bathroom" he said, quickly getting up from his seat and running wildly towards the back of the coffee house with Monica chasing after him. Everyone laughed.

"Don't be so pleased with yourself, you have obsessions too." Rachel smiled at Joey taking a sip of her coffee.

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

Everyone exchanged looks.

Flashback

"What about you, Joey, which would you give up, girls or food?" Rachel turned to her Italian friend who was too busy eating a doughnut to pay attention to the subject.

"Girls. No food. No girls. Food. Girls. Food. Aah, I don't know!" he said grabbing onto his head, as if his brain (or brain cell) was about to explode. "I want both! I want girls on bread!" he announced taking a bite of his doughnut.

"How you doin?" he winked at a very attractive waitress, who walked past him. Rachel rolled her eyes.

End Flashback

Phoebe smiled "Don't you have any obsessions, Rach?" she asked, when Monica got back from killing her brother. She had a male's shoe in her hand, run in and hid it under the couch "That'll show him" she smiled as he Ross walked in casually limping, with a posh brown shoe on one foot and a red sock on the other.

He smiled at a woman sitting on the table by the window who looked at his feet and laughed "Gimme back my shoe, Mon" Ross gritted his teeth.

"Not after you clean every inch of my couch" the brunette laughed.

"Rach?" Phoebe reminded Rachel of her question when the two siblings sat down as far away from each other as possible.

"Oh no, I believe I have my likes and dislikes, but never and obsession" Rachel brushed her hand through her hair gently.

"Aha, are those new shoes?" Phoebe pointed at her friends feet, which stayed on the side of the chair, to show off her knew accessory.

"Chandler, what's yours?"

"Being sarcastic." Ross answered for him

"And the was he talks" Joey pointed out and everyone laughed.

"I don't talk any different." Chandler laughed slightly as he pushed his hands in his pockets angrily.

Flashback

"So how was your first day as Chandler's secretary?" Joey asked Phoebe as him, Ross and Chandler sat down on the couch in Central Perk.

"It was great, yeah, everyone's so nice." The blonde smiled getting a cup of coffee.

"It pays to know the boss" Chandler laughed being pleased with himself.

"Oh, I didn't tell anyone I knew you, coz you know…they don't like you." she informed him, as though it wasn't a big deal.

"What?"

"I thought you knew?"

Ross and Joey exchanged looks.

"No I don't know, when did this happen?"

"Well they used to be your friends, but then you got a raise and not you're the boss guy, Mr Bing, boss-man-Bing." she put on a low voice.

"Wow, I cant believe they don't like me" Chandler was disappointed.

"Yeah, they even do you." the girl bit her bottom lip slightly.

"They _do me?_" he asked frowning.

"Yeah, you know, 'Could that report _BE_ any later." Ross and Joey laughed.

"I don't say that" Chandler disagreed.

"Yes you do" Ross laughed patting him on the back "The hills are alive with the sound _OF_ music" the three burst out laughing.

"My scone!" Joey reached over to the table "_MY SCONE!_"

"Ugh, I don't sound like that, that is so _NOT_ true." his friends rolled their eyes and laughed "That is so not…that is so…OH SHUT UP!" chandler pouted walking away from his three friends, falling on the floor giggling.

End Flashback

"You're making that up. I do not talk _LIKE_ that." he gulped, realising that he just did it again.

Ross looked at the time "I better go to the interview." he said walking away slowly.

Everyone looked at him as he closed the door of the coffee house. Then he returned, hopping on one leg and grabbed his other shoe that Monica held in her hand.

"Thank you" he hissed and walked out again.

"Oh Phoebz, by the way, your brother called you last night." Joey informed her taking a bite of his second cake.

"What? And you didn't tell me?" the girl whined. "This is exactly the thing that hate most about her." Phoebe looked down angry.

"Err…who are you talking about, Phoebz?" Rachel took the liberty of asking.

"Ursula" she growled. "She always forgets to tell me everything, when we were kids and my mum killed herself, she found out first and then just 'forgot' to tell me"

Everyone exchanged looks and Monica put her hand on Phoebe's shoulder to calm her down.

Meanwhile a teenage girl with long, brown hair run into the coffee house soaked from head to toe by the rain and seeing Phoebe stopped in her tracks.

"What are you doing here?" the girl brushed her wet hair away from her face and completely ignoring the others sat down next to her.

"Um…just having coffee really. This is the coffee house." Phoebe clarified it.

"Yeah, I can see that, silly. I mean I thought you were out of town."

"No, I'm here." the girl looked confused.

"C'mon, Urs, tell me." the girl smiled, playfully punching Phoebe's arm.

"Oh no" Phoebe put down the cup of coffee and turned around to face the smiling girl. "I'm not Ursula." she informed the confused teen. "I'm Phoebe. Twin sister."

"Are you mad at me or something, you know, I am 14, I'm not dumb." the girl's smile faded.

"No seriously, I'm not Ursula." Phoebe took out her ID and showed it to the girl, who gasped and slapped her hand over her mouth.

"Well this is twisted" she mumbled and gave Phoebe back her card.

"I'll say" Phoebe sighed

"I don't know if this fits into your plans, but I'm your sister." the girl pulled out her hand to shake Phoebe's.

The blonde did not say anything for a while, then calmly turned to face her friends "This is exactly what I'm talking about" she pointed at the young teen to prove her Ursula-doesn't-tell-her-anything point.

"What do you mean, you're her sister?" Rachel asked after a while

"As in related." the girl clarified. "I met Ursula a couple of months ago and we found out that we have the same dad, so…"

"Oh wait!" Phoebe interrupted her "You also have a 19 year old brother who is married to his 47 year old teacher and they have triplets." she informed her "Carry on" she left the teen speechless.

"Anyway" the girl carried on with a doubtful expression on her face. "I live in Chelsea with my step mum and…um…our dad, oh and their having another baby…"

If Phoebe wasn't sitting down, she would have fainted.

"Can we get some water over here?" Joey shouted over to Gunther, who was too busy daydreaming about Rachel.

"Wow, a lot to take in" Phoebe fanned her face with a magazine.

"I'm Ally, by the way." The girl got a doughnut and smiled at Phoebe's friends.

"This is Chandler, Monica, Joey…"

"How you doin?"

"Joey, she's only 14!" Monica frowned and Phoebe gave him a light slap on the cheek.

"It's a Tribbiani instinct" he whined and crossed his hands over his chest.

"And this is Rachel." Phoebe continued introducing her friends to her newly discovered sibling. "There's Ross too, but he's at an interview." Phoebe explained.

"Oh. So have you guys got like habits?" she asked looking around.

"Habits?" Chandler asked, seeing as none of them understood what the girl meant.

"Well you know, like who's the angry one and the sweet one and the noisy one…" Ally took a bite of her doughnut.

"Oh, like obsessions, you mean." Phoebe looked around, as everyone exchanged looks.

"We don't have any!" the five friends announced in one voice, avoiding the subject coming up again.

Ally laughed.

Ross walked into the coffee house.

"Guess what!" he shouted happily "I've got the gob at the new museum of ancient _dinosaur _history! YAY" he waved his hands in the air.

"That's so great!" Phoebe congratulated him "I found my long lost sister, who's parents are expecting another baby!"

"How long was I away?" Ross stopped cheering and looked into space for a while.

He then greeted Ally and their new adventures begun…

_K, so I know it ended quick, but wot'ya gonna do…I'll rite some more about Ally later. So what d'ya think? R+R plz _


End file.
